His Fuuma Goddess
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto decides to visit Hidden Rice and help rebuild it after the war, but unknown to him an old friend who has romantic feelings plans on sinking her teeth into some Fox. But does he feel the same way? NarutoxSasame.


His Fuuma Goddess

0

Narutox Sasame

0

Author's Note

0

For those who can't tell I'm redoing a lot of my old fics, fixing mistakes like grammar and writing longer and more belivable lemons. I've also gone back and deleted a few stories that I want to remake. So enjoy one of the only M-rated Naruto x Sasame that's complete with minimal writing errors.

0

Story Start

0

Sasame Fuuma. like most days. spent the morning in front of the mirror taming her long orange waist length hair. A few years had past and she had changed quite a bit. The no longer tomboyish girl had matured quite a bit. Her figure most noticeably could not be hidden, now shaped like one of those models you would she in the movie. Her orange hair, her pride, now reached down to her rear that was often compared in shape to a peach; nice, big, and juicy. Though the latter was still unknown to any boy as she refused to date as her heart belonged to one boy. The hero of the Fourth War, Uzumaki Naruto.

Her admiration for the boy who helped her only grew when he changed from the loud mouthed skirt into a tall, handsome, albeit still quite loud young man. She adjusted her chest, which was a little bit bigger then she would have like, D-cups, which while they attracted men could cause back pain and were a pain to bind so they wouldn't get in the way of the mission.

Albeit she had softened up in the past few years she remained the strong and determined young girl from all those years prior. It was to her surprise when her village, one of the ones that got caught up in the conflict of the war was the one that Naruto volunteered to rebuild. It was practically a blessing in the disguise as she planned on taking this chance to romance the blond if rumors of a particular priestess were true. And the Diamoyo, movie actress, and clan heiress.

After slowly getting to learn about the blond again she decided to ask him to come train with her one morning. She went to the hotel he was staying at and knocked on his door.

A yawning and tired Naruto opened the door. Yawn ''Hey there Sasame Nee-chan what brings you here this morning?'' He asked with a tired smile.

''Oh hey Naruto-kun I hope I didn't disturb you, but I was wandering if we could train?'' She asked hoping he would say yes.

''Sounds good…let me hop in the shower and get some clothes on.'' the blond said as he slipped back inside. A few minutes later he was dressed and followed the girl out to the forest.

''Hey I know, how about a quick spar on the lake,'' He suggested as she grabbed her hand and lead her to one of the places he remembered on his last mission to Hidden Rice. He led her ahead and was unaware of the dark blush adorning her face.

They had made it to the lake. Naruto took off his ninja pack and shirt and tucked it in a pile. Sasame's blushed deepened as she noticed his well tone body and felt her whole body flush. She was glad she wore an under-shirt underneath her other shirt and took off her top shirt.

She found herself unable to look at her crush and because of this she missed the subtle hints of a blush on his face as she saw how much he changed. The two of them sparred using Taijutsu and went on for a good half hour. Sasame decided to try a new maneuver but over judged the distance. She shouted out as she started to slip into the water below. Before she could submerged Naruto caught her arm and brought her back up.

He carried her bridal style back onto the surface. ''SASAME! Sasame are you ok?'' He asked/panicked as Sasame shivered a bit and groaned. She then coughed and spat out some water. She started to breath heavily as Naruto pat her back. ''Are you ok?'' He asked as the Orange haired girl nodded while she shivered. Naruto place his jacket around her.

''Arigatou Naruto-kun…you saved me!'' She said wrapping his arms around him hugging him. Both shinobi felt themselves grow hot at the contact but neither wanted to leave the

embrace. They broke apart neither knowing what to say. Then Sasame eventually suggested. ''I want to thank you for saving me Naruto-kun…not just now but before…why don't we go out tonight my treat?'' She suggested as he nodded.

''I would love that.'' he responded.

Later that night Sasame had finished placing her hair in a bun along with red lipstick and checking the rest of her finishing touches for that night. She picked out a Red Kimono for the date. When she had arrived he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt. ''Looking sharp handsome,'' She said as the burst of courage came out of nowhere.

''Your looking…breath taking,'' He said as he found himself without words seeing her.

''Arigatou,'' She said blushing.

The two of them then went to the only rebuilt restaurant. They talked and enjoyed themselves quite bit. They decided to celebrate by trying a bit of Sake. The two of them then went to Sasame's house, as Naruto volunteered to walk her home.

''I had a great evening Naruto Arigatou.''

''I should be thanking you…you're the one who invited me remember?'' He said and chuckled.

''I know…but I'm glad I got to spend this time with you…Naruto…would you like to come in for some Coffee?'' She asked hoping he would say yes. The Sake helped let her inhibitions slipped a bit and knew she had to make him hers now or she would never have another opportunity.

''Sasame are you sure?'' He asked as she did something that shocked him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down in a passionate kiss. After a minute the kiss broke leaving them both breathless.

''I'm sure,'' She said as she turned and swung her hips seductively.

The blonde followed in as if he was hypnotized. The two settled down on Sasame's couch. ''I have something to say Naruto-kun so please don't interrupt. Ever sense you came into my life all those years ago you've been on my thoughts…you saved my life several times and your one of the kindest people I have ever met. I know about your burden and I think you're a brave and loving person. One that any woman would be lucky to have and that's something I don't want to risk losing you to another girl. I know this is sudden and I wouldn't never usually do this but I Love you and I…'' She couldn't even finish the words as she hiccupped. ''Whoo…excuse me.''

''Sasame…I'm flattered but…''

''I knew it you don't like me…I'm so embarrass I…'' She hopped up to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm.

''You didn't let me finish…I can't say I love you, but I do care about you and I am attracted to you…I can't promise anything but I'm willingly to try,'' He said as Sasame turned to look at him.

''Then just for tonight…be mine…I don't care if we don't end up together if you at least give me this one thing.''

''Sasame…are you sure? If we do this then…wait…are you…you know?''

''Yes I am…I want you and only you to have that,'' She said leading him to the bedroom. She pushed him as she fell back on the bed. She pulled her bun apart and swung her head as she freed her hair. She pulled at the sash and her kimono dropped revealing her red Lingerie. She climbed on top of him and began to kiss him passionately. They link fingers as they grinded their bodies against each other. Sasame sensually slid down his body as she got to his slacks and unbuttoning them. She then pulled them along with his boxers down to his knees and marvel at his impressive tool and blushed.

''Sasame-chan,'' He groaned as she started to pump him.

''Naruto-kun I fantasize about doing this for so long,'' She said as she sniffed his tool. Apparently she was still a bit drunk but until now she had been hiding it. He doubt anyone…well maybe an Inuzuka would did what she just then. His eyes nearly popped out when she took the tip into the mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. He laid back as moments later, he was engulfed in her heat, the warm velvety inside of her mouth.

Sasame's head bobbed back and forth drawing his turgid flesh in and out of her mouth as her hands rested on her thighs. She had to slow down a bit as Naruto cried out when her teeth painfully grazed against his shaft. Sasame repeatedly apologized as Naruto nodded in understanding as by the gir's own admission she never done something like this before. After a few more minutes and her confidence returning Sasame decided to do something she read in one of Jirayia's books.

At first like any woman she was out right disgusted at even the mention of the little orange book, but after being goated into trying it; well she actually found them quite interesting. Sure the sex could be a bit repetitive and had some of the same cliches here and there, but there was actually a lot of interesting and new material and situations every other novel along with safe sex tips and even a little column where readers sent in their own advice and suggestions.

Massaging his balls Sasame relaxed her throat muscles to take all of the blond in. His dick hit the back of her throat and an agonized moan of pleasure escaped his lips. She decided to do something else she heard and began humming around the mouth full of dick. The pulsation of the action sent the blond over the edge as he spasmed and piston his load into the waiting girl's mouth from his swollen organ.

Shortly after unfortunately the girl began choking and Naruto had to pant her half a little more then gently to help it pass and giving her some father. After a few minutes the girl was ready to go.

''Hey Sasa-chan let's switch places,'' He said as his tool slipped out of her mouth and she blushed. She climbed onto the bed and unsnapped her bra as her bosom fell out. Naruto practically dove into them massaging them and laying kisses on them causing her to purr.

He rubbed and stroked them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. "How is this Sasa-chan?'' He practically purred causing goose bumps to form on the girl.

She couldn't help but whimper and graze her thighs against his legs as the heat build in the pit of her lower stomach. Finally after teasing he pushed her flat and caught her off guard with a passionate kiss.

Eventually his right hand slipped down her smooth stomach and slipped off her panties as her aching pinkness game into the building. It looked quite shiny to his surprise, but if he remembered something he read awhile back it was something about healthiness or something. He began brushing his finger against her clit causing sensations sent that felt like a jolt of lightning through her body. He then slipped in another finger as they firmly filled along her fleshy walls. He made counter clockwise motions then after a few seconds switched up to counter clockwise motions which nearly drove her over the edge.

''N-Naruto-kun!"' She screamed as he brought her to climax. Her toes began to curl as her juices splashed out and covered his hand. The actions and the level of intoxication was to much for as she passed out.

Naruto brought up his juice covered hand and licked them off. ''Sasa are you ready of…'' He saw that she had passed out on him.

The next day soon came and Naruto felt strange sense that night. He felt frustrated and a bit angry. He dismissed it as part of him absorbing Kyuubi. It was part of the seals design…once he began to use Kyuubi's chakra he would absorb a tails worth every two years. Which is why when he started at twelve he only had control of two tails worth and began to lost control once he hit age fifteen. He wouldn't gain full control until he was thirty years of age. Not only was he stronger and faster but his senses were more attuned.

He was well aware to how Sasame felt to him to some degree. His now demonic urges were telling him to go claim Sasame as his mate. As each day went by he felt himself become more animalistic. So he decided just to give in and let his instincts guide him.

0

Hot Springs

0

Sasame had a bit of a headache from last night. She decided to rest and then when she woke up go to the hot springs. She was surprise Naruto appeared naked and kissed her before she could say anyway. She didn't get a chance to protest or anything as he had picked her up and brought her into the forest. She felt herself become extremely arouse and heat build up in her core. Her biggest fantasy was to be dominated and taken by Naruto. For him to take advantage of her. She moaned as his member press against her opening.

She had no hymen but she was still a virgin. ''Naruto-kun I broke my resistance long ago…please…take me…make me yours,'' She said as he leaned down and they kissed. The next thing she knew he flipped her on her hands and knees.

He reached down to grip her hips as he guided himself to her slippery entrance. Leaning down he kissed the back of her neck as his thumbs stroke the large firm globes that were her ass.

Her slick walls clamped down around his dick. Naruto began to move his hips slowly, firmly, burying himself deep inside the orange hair girl. It took several minutes for the intense pain to pass through the girl as Naruto laid a trail of kisses down her back and shoulder to comfort her, mentally kicking himself about forgetting that you shouldn't take a girl in certain ways her first time because of how painful it was. After the pain seem to ebb away and Sasame gave him the go ahead he reached around and began teasing her clit with forefinger and his thumb of his right hand as he kept himself steady with his left hand on her waist as her walls clamping down on his cock as he pounded into her.

He snaked his head forward and captured her lips, their tongues flicking against each other in the difficult to perform kiss as their bodies began matching to the rhythm.

Dropping his head to her shoulder, he thrust harder, clasping her hands as his hips smacked against her bottom. Soon Sasame tightened and shuttered as she felt herself come to climax, convulsing against the blond. Naruto all the while continued to thrust into her. An animalistic snarl escaping his lips as he as brought his face to her neck once more, biting roughly before he came too, releasing his seed into her throbbing body. They were both coated in a thin sheen of sweat soar but quite satisfied as this morning turn of events.

Over a year had passed sense the two made love and they decided on becoming a couple after all. Sasame had soon decided to move to Konoha with Naruto as she didn't want to leave his side. After eight blissful months the two had gotten wonderful news. They were going to be the parents of a healthy baby boy. One Sasame decided to name after Naruto's father after she heard stories about his parents. The couple had everything they ever wanted in life and couldn't wait until their baby boy was born.


End file.
